Un Hiver Chaleureux
by Kamynary
Summary: One-Shot. De l'Amour, des Larmes, des Cris, de la Souffrance, une Fin Joyeuse, un Soupçon de n'importe quoi et voilà le résultat. Est-ce que Luxus trouvera son happy ending ? Venez le découvrir ;)


Avant de vous faire partager mon petit récit, je suis désolé de ne as avoir posté depuis fort bien longtemps. Ayant eu mon Bac, j'ai enchaîné par des études supérieures en DUT. Mon emploi du temps ne me donnait plus de temps libre pour écrire et partager avec vous. Je suis actuellement en 2ème et Dernière Année de mon DUT et ayant finis mes partiels du Semestre 3, j'ai eu l'envie d'écrire pour vous. Peut-être que je vais réussir à caler un temps pour écrire entre mes cours et mes deux emplois (Le 1er 3 fois par semaine et le 2nd le week-end). J'espère que ce nouveau style d'écriture va vous plaire. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas m'en vouloir, si j'avais eu le temps pour vous, croyez moi j'aurais écris plus. Je vous laisse avec mon petit dernier « roman », en espérant qu'il soit à votre goût. Merci à Vous 3

PS : J'ai pas vérifié l'orthographe et la syntaxe. Désolé

* * *

 _ **Un Hiver Chaleureux**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Ne sera jamais à moi même en passant sous le bureau.

 **Personnages :** Luxus x Surprise

 **Genre :** Friendship, Général, Lime, POV Extérieur, OCC, OS, Romance, Yaoi

* * *

Une tempête de neiges s'abat sur Magnolia.

Les crocs de l'hiver sont là.

Un ciel gris, des tumultueux flocons, une épaisse couche de neige, un vent délicat.

À l'écart de la ville, parmi la forêt luxuriante, une petite maisonnette habitée.

Dans cette petite bâtisse, se trouve un homme. Ce dernier, sur son lit, lis un roman policier, emmitouflé dans un large plaide beige, éclairé par le feu crépitant de la cheminée.

Cet homme, entre chaque page, sent un bout de tissu qui est suspendu à son cou tel un foulard.

L'odeur qu'il hume n'est que la parfum de l'élu de son cœur.

Cet homme qui maîtrise les éclairs, la foudre, l'orage et le tonnerre. Lui qui représente le Dragon Slayer de la Foudre. Ce même homme qui s'était imposé de ne pas tomber amoureux, de ne jamais succomber aux entraves de l'amour, s'est, par mégarde, fait encerclé et enchaîné par ce sentiment.

* * *

 **\- Flash-Back -**

Cependant, en refusant d'accepter cet amour, cela le rongea, le déstabilisa durant ses missions. Un amour dévorant. Il décida alors de se repentir et de s'isoler dans un monde calme et paisible. La forêt est ainsi devenu son univers, son repaire, son réconfort mais cette gêne dans son cœur était là, présente et ancrée, écharpant son esprit. Son isolation a été un appel à l'aide. De nombreux mages tels que Erza et Mirajane connaissant Luxus savent qu'il ne communique pas avec les mots mais avec les gestes. Alors sous les « ordres » de Makarov et par leur curiosité, les deux seules mages féminins de rang S partirent en quête de réponses à leurs questions.

Lors d'une petite « fête » ayant dégénérée comme à son habitude, les filles suivirent Luxus quittant la soirée. De loin, elles le suivirent pour arriver jusqu'à son logement. Subtilement, elles s'avancèrent voyant la lumière allumée. Délicatement, Erza toqua à la porte. Luxus ouvrit sans attendre, les accueillant dans sa forteresse. Il les fit s'installer sur son canapé.

« - Tu nous attendais n'est-ce pas ? Souligna Mira

\- Vous n'étiez pas discrète aussi. Je vais préparer du thé.

\- Déjà on est pas dix, mais deux. Pouffa Erza

\- Erza, je te le répète, tu ne sais pas faire de blague, donc n'essaye pas, tu nous fais du mal. Coupa Mira

\- Très bien ! Pas la peine d'être aussi directe ! Bon dans ce cas je vais être direct. Luxus. Tu as pas finis de faire ta petite princesse en détresse là ? Non parce que c'est déjà chiant de se taper les histoires de cœurs de toute la guilde et si en plus tu y fous les tiennes ça va être chiant. Non parce que on est bien gentille mais on est pas le service des histoires de cœurs. On est pas contre à aider deux ou trois personnes parce qu'elles vont être facile à gérer mais toi. Toi, tu es tellement une tombe que je suis sûr qu'il y a des sentiments que tu as oublié. Je ne sais pas si tu as un cœur juste de pierre ou un cœur de glace !

\- Erza … les deux veulent dire la même chose. Coupa Mira

\- Non ! Un cœur de pierre si il a perdu ses sentiments et un cœur de glace quand il a besoin d'un coup de pouce ou de poing dans la gueule pour les débloquer. Alors maintenant, tu déballes tout. Compris ? TOUT ! Pas de chichi, pas de discussions, tu parles jusqu'à ce que ton récit soit satisfaisant et vrai. Sachant que si tu ne souhaites pas, alors Mira & Moi, on se fera une joie de t'éclater ta petite gueule par terre jusqu'à ce que tu nous supplies d'arrêter. »

Alors, il parla. Du jour où cette gêne est apparu, il demanda des conseils, il voulait comprendre cette chose qui lui échappait.

« - Luxus, je vais être claire. Es-tu prêt à entendre la vérité même si celle-ci va être difficile à accepter et à écouter ? Ordonna Mira.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix non ? Si tu sais ce que j'ai, dis le moi !

\- Avant que Mira tu le dises, j'ai une sérieuse question. Es-tu mentalement déficient ? Lâcha Erza

\- Je te demande pardon ? Je rêve pas là ! Tu me traites carrément de con là ? S'offusqua Luxus

\- Oui. Je me demande, si tu n'as pas un soucis au cerveau. Parce que si tu n'as toujours pas compris ce que tu as, c'est grave là. Une personne ayant un minimum de connaissance et de culture l'aurais compris en deux minutes ! Je parie que Natsu aurait compris plus rapidement que toi ! Non mais Mira pas la peine de me regarder comme ça ! Tu sais que j'ai raison ! Et lui il a tort et le tort tue ! T'as compris ? Le tort tue, la tortue.

\- Si on oublie cette intervention inutile. Tu es juste amoureux Luxus. C'est tout pas plus simple que ça. Assena Mira.

\- Non mais ma blague était drôle ! Affirma Erza

\- Comment ça je suis amoureux ? Comment on guéri de cette merde ? J'ai pas demandé à être amoureux ! Donc tout ce que je ressens dans le ventre et tout … bah c'est à cause de ça ? Putain je pensais que j'avais mangé un truc avarié ! Répondit Luxus

\- Mais rigolez ! C'était drôle ! Implora Erza.

\- Ce n'est pas une maladie, il faut y faire ça pour en guérir. Tu dois en parler avec la personne concernée. C'est dans l'ordre naturel des choses. Une fois que tu lui auras dit la vérité et selon sa réponse, tu pourras faire face à la situation et vivre en conséquence. Expliqua Mira

\- Donc bon pour finir, c'est une bombe à retardement qui devient de plus en plus dangereuse au fur et à mesure que le temps passe ? Questionna Luxus

\- Oui. Rétorqua Mira »

Ils se mirent à boire leur thé, Luxus continua à poser des questions et autres interrogations sur comment vivre avec ce fardeau. Lorsque les questions se tarirent, les filles rentrèrent à leur domicile éclairées par la pleine Lune.

 **\- Fin du Flash-Back -**

* * *

Luxus porte le morceau de tissu devant son visage, se délectant de l'odeur s'y échappant. Il ferme son roman, marquant la page puis s'en va se resservir une tasse de thé. Se déplaçant librement dans sa maison, il caresse différents meubles et différentes photos. Des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, des joyeux des tristes. En regardant la cheminée, il sort de ses songes et pose ses affaires sur la grande table en ébène du salon et part chercher quelques bûches pour aller les déposer dans le feu. En sortant de chez lui, au lieu une silhouette avançant se dessine dans la nuitée. C'est lui, son âme-sœur. Il est enfin de retour de sa mission. Balançant les bûches, Luxus utilise sa foudre pour se projeter sur l'arrivant. Une étreinte de foudre intensifiant l'atmosphère calme de la forêt.

« - Je croyais que tu ne devais revenir que dans plusieurs semaines ! C'était bien une mission de rang S non ?

\- J'ai tout donné pour revenir au plus vite. L'idée de te laisser seul pour les fêtes, ça me rendait fou de rage donc du coup j'ai par ''mégarde'' rasé une ou deux collines.

\- Tu as prévenu le maître ?

\- Sting ? T'es fou toi ! Je suis directement revenu pour toi ! Je laisse Minerva s'en occuper ! Je suis un pas son petit toutou !

\- Non mais tu es le mien Orga.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

\- Tu veux jouer à ça ?

\- Jouer à quoi ?

\- Rentrons alors que je te montre qui est vraiment le petit chien !

\- Serait-ce un ordre ?

\- Allez viens là ! »

Orga attrape la main de Luxus et ils se dirigent vers leur chambre.

Dans cette nuit d'hiver où les crocs du vent glacial mordent et gèlent les âmes vagabondes, au sein d'une maison au cœur de la forêt deux corps, deux cœurs, deux âmes s'unissent dans un balai endiablé, sulfureux, bestial. Deux corps se mouvant et ne répondant qu'aux désirs et besoins primaires de l'autres

* * *

 **\- Flash-Back -**

Laxus avait créé une véritable petite armée pour l'aider dans sa déclaration. Comme support, Mirajane, Erza, Minerva, Sting et Wendy étaient les principaux. Tous souhaitaient que Luxus fasse le grand pas et se déclare. Cependant, les réticences et craintes du Dragon de Foudre étaient nombreuses. Malgré les apparences, il était faible et fragile sur le plan sentimental.

Les deux maîtres de guilde avaient conçu une fausse demande de mission où seuls des mages confirmés maniant la foudre pourraient réussir.

Ainsi, Orga et Luxus se retrouvèrent à voyager dans une contrée lointaine à une semaine de marche de Magnolia.

À travers un lacrima, les supports suggéraient à Luxus divers thèmes à aborder sur les passions d'Orga ou pour mieux le connaître. Les deux hommes devinrent plus proches, se racontant des anecdotes sur des combats, des souvenirs de jeunesse, des projets futurs.

Laxus sentait ses sentiments accroître, une pulsion animale hurlait au fond de lui, il avait du mal à se retenir.

Une fois le village atteint, les deux mages ne ressentirent ni menace ni présence.

« - Putain mais c'est quoi ces demandes de missions fausses là ?! Ça les amusent ? Grogna Orga

\- Les ? Demande Luxus

\- Bah oui ! Les gens qui ont falsifiés des demandes ! Genre ceux qui aiment les mages où qui veulent se moquer d'eux !

\- Effectivement. »

Les deux compères reprirent la route, parlant de choses plus intimes comme le mariage idéal ou le nom d'enfants. Luxus sentait que son cœur allait imploser, il était au paroxysme du désir, l'idée d'imaginer un futur avec Orga lui donna une telle joie en lui. Cependant, une phrase d'Orga détruisit en une fraction de seconde la cœur et l'âme de Luxus

« - Sinon parmi les filles de Fairy Tail, tu comptes finir avec qui ? Moi je vais pas te mentir, Yukino me plaît pas mal après je crache pas sur autre chose. Rien de plus excitant qu'une jolie femme. »

Luxus avançait le premier sur le chemin. Il accéléra le rythme pour ne pas qu'Orga le voit pleurer. Des larmes abondantes, de plus en plus, il avait besoin de crier, de hurler sa peine, de soulager son cœur.

« - Luxus ? Ça va ? J'ai dis un truc qui fallait pas ? T'en pinces aussi pour Yukino c'est ça ? »

Cette âme bafouée, ce cœur brisé, ses rêves déchirés. Tout son être a été réduit à néant en l'espace d'un instant. Des cendres de son être ne reste que le Dragon qui s'éveilla, qui hurla.

« - Tu me demandes si je vais bien ? C'est une blague non ? » Luxus s'arrêta attendant qu'Orga soit proche de lui et d'un bond se retourna pour lui cracher une phrase qui perturba Orga « EST-CE QUE J'AI L'AIR D'ALLER BIEN SELON TOI ?! ». Un Luxus en pleure, les yeux rouges, la voix rauque et brisée. Une image que personne n'avait vu.

« - Luxus, je … désolé pour ce que j'ai dis. Dis moi ce qu'il y a ! Je peux pas comprendre tout seul ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ou fais ? C'est de ma faute au moins ? C'est Yukino ?

\- Mais laisse cette pauvre fille tranquille ! Tout est de ta faute ! Si j'ai envie de mourir là maintenant c'est à cause de toi ! Tu m'as rendu faible ! Tu m'as rendu aimant !

\- Comment ça ? J'ai fais quoi encore ? Puis pas la peine de m'engueuler aussi !

\- Je t'aime. Ne dis rien, ne répond rien. Laisse moi rentrer chez moi. Si tu ne veux plus qu'on fasse le chemin ensemble fais comme bon te semble. »

Orga resta sans voix. Jamais il n'avait imaginé penser à un homme de cette façon. Un homme se devait de finir avec une femme. C'était l'ordre logique des choses selon lui. Mais pourquoi il a été autant touché par Luxus alors ? Il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul, pas dans cet état.

Il n'était plus qu'à 5 jours de marche. Il fallait qu'il fasse attention à ses actions et à ses mots pendant encore 5 jours.

Durant ces 5 jours, Orga ne quitta pas Luxus des yeux. Il ne voyait qu'il ne mangeait plus, qui ne parlait plus, qu'il avait perdu cet éclat dans ses yeux. Cependant, ce qui lui fessait le plus de peine était lorsque nuit tombait. Luxus pensant qu'Orga dormait se leva pour s'isoler.

À l'orée d'une clairière, là où aucun arbres ne poussaient, Luxus était assis à genoux sur une pierre.

Orga qui l'avait suivi se rapprocha furtivement et silencieusement. Mais Luxus ne parla pas. Il hurla, le ciel tel un écho s'assombrit faisant éclater des orages.

Orga versa une larme quant il vit cet homme respectable être aussi fragile, pleurant toute la colère et la misère en lui. Tel un dragon mourant d'amour sur une montagne, cet homme sur sa pierre rugit. Des hurlements déchirant le ciel, déchirant le cœur de la nature, déchirant le silence, déchirant la lune l'inondant et déchirant le cœur Orga.

Chaque nuit durant Luxus alla chanter son désespoir à la lune et la nature. Chaque fois, Orga le suivit. Chaque fois il pleura.

De retour chez lui, Luxus s'effondra sur son lit, pleurant encore. Pourquoi avait-il aussi mal ? Pourquoi on lui refuse le bonheur ? Pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux ? Pourquoi il doit souffrir autant ?

Il ne voulu voir personne durant plusieurs semaines. Seule Mira alla le voir, lui apportant à manger. Elle déposa ses plats devant sa porte avec un petit mot de réconfort à chaque fois. Cependant, Mirajane n'aime pas voir souffrir ses amis. En ayant marre de ne voir aucun changement chez Luxus, elle entra violemment chez ce dernier pour le bouger.

Mais, elle ne vit rien. Une maison vide, propre, rangée, ordonnée, organisée. Que s'était-il passé ici ?

Avançant à travers le calme régnant, elle traversa toute la demeure pour ouvrir la porte de derrière, voyant une scène irréelle. Luxus, torse nu, jardinant et bricolant. Il construisait une barrière de bois pour clôturer sa propriété, des fleurs ont été plantées et des plants ont été semées dans un jardin récemment créé.

« - Luxus … Tout va bien ? Il s'est passé quoi ici ?

\- Ah Mira ! Tu tombes bien ! Tu peux maintenir une partie de la barrière le temps que je la plante dans le sol ?

\- … Bah si tu veux, mais répond moi !

\- Il s'est rien passé ! Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Luxus … ton appartement est entièrement rangé et ordonné ! Tu as fais un jardin, tu as jardiné et maintenant tu fais une barrière ! Non mais de où tu sais faire tout ça ?!

\- J'ai décidé de me prendre en main ! Je veux que l'univers qui m'entoure soit sain pour que je le soit aussi. Donc je me suis fais un planning et une liste de choses à faire. Normal, non ?

\- Et quand tout sera terminé ? Tu feras quoi ?

\- …

\- Je m'en doutais.

\- Oui bah c'est bon ! Pour le moment j'ai ça et ça me permet de me changer les idées ! Ça fait un moment que je n'ai plus parlé à personne et ça ne me manque pas.

\- Tu n'as vraiment eu contact avec personne ?

\- Nope ! Tu es la première depuis mon retour de mission.

\- Et sur une échelle de 1 à 10 ?

\- C'est bon tu peux lâcher ça devrait tenir. Comment ça une échelle ?

\- Bah tu te sens comment par rapport à la situation ?

\- Ah … de 1 à 10 ?

\- Oui et je veux une réponse claire et vraie

\- Dans ce cas, je dirais moins l'infini.

\- Luxus …

\- Ne commence pas à me faire la voix triste et les yeux de chatons ! Je ne dois pas juste y penser non ?

\- Non. Tu dois le surmonter pas faire comme si de rien n'était.

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Je reviens demain.

\- Mira, je le vois dans tes yeux. Tu oublies tout de suite le plan que tu es entrain de finaliser !

\- Tu me remercieras. À demain »

Mirajane se transforma en Satan Soul et s'envola. Luxus comprit, la journée de demain allait être épuisante et dangereuse.

Arrivée à la guilde, elle organisa une réunion avec Wendy et Erza. Par lacrima, elles prirent contact avec Sting et Minerva, le plan de Mira « Faisons en sorte qu'ils finissent ensemble une bonne fois pour toute et qu'ils arrêtent de déprimer » était en marche.

« - Vous êtes certaines que ça va marcher ?

\- Mais oui Sting ! Les plans de Mira sont toujours, dans la plupart des cas, un succès. Affirma Erza

\- Ah oui … Donc c'est clairement pas sûr à 100 % quoi. Perplexa Minerva

\- Ayez confiance en Mira-san ! Encouragea Wendy

\- Mais c'est pas un peu trop, non ? Faire venir Orga et lui faire boire un sérum de vérité contre son gré ? Ajusta Sting

\- Faisons confiance à Mira, elle sait ce qu'elle fait ! Termina Erza »

Devant la porte de Luxus, se tenait une Mira trépignant d'impatience et un Orga drogué et déboussolé. Si il n'était là ce n'était que pour une seule réelle raison, Luxus allait mal d'après les dire de Mirajane. Mais son cœur bat vite non ? Pourquoi ? C'est vrai que Luxus est fortement présent dans ses pensées depuis le retour de leur mission. À peine il eut de temps de se ressaisir que Mirajane ouvrit la porte et le poussa à l'intérieur, sortant et claquant la porte derrière elle.

Luxus en entendant le bruit, se dépêcha d'aller dans son salon mais tout ce qu'il a voulu oublier lui revint à la surface lorsqu'il le vu.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi. Sors je ne le répèterais pas.

\- Attends ! Mirajane m'a demandé de te donner ceci. »

Luxus prit la carte, la lu une première fois, examina Orga puis relu la carte. Que devait-il faire ?

« - Je suis désolé, si tu veux que je parte, je m'en vais. Mais je voudrais que tu ailles mieux. Je suis désolé de te faire souffrir.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr ! Depuis que tu me l'as annoncé, je ne fais que penser à toi ! Lorsque je t'ai vu pleurer lors du retour, je pleurais aussi ! Tu m'as envouté Luxus ! Je ne sais pas comment décrire tout ça !

\- …

\- Non mais … pourquoi je te dis tout ça !

\- Orga, si je pars sans donner signe de vie. Que ferais-tu ?

\- Je te chasserais, je te retrouverais, je te ferrais revenir ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner ta guilde comme ceci ! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner comme ça !

\- Tu as conscience de ce que tu dis ?

\- Oui mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça !

\- Que penses-tu de moi ?

\- Tu es dangereux, viril, j'ai confiance en toi. J'aimerais être avec toi. Je voudrais te voir comme personne ne t'a jamais vu. Je veux vivre des choses avec toi ! Je veux te voir sourire ! Je veux que nos regards se croisent ! Je veux voir le soleil se lever à tes côtés ! Je veux partager des moments avec toi ! Je veux m'épanouir à tes côtés ! Et là je voudrais m'arrêter de te dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, car tu pleures et je ne supporte te voir pleurer par ma faute ! Dis moi ce que je dois faire pour que tu arrêtes !

\- Embrasse moi et dis moi que tu m'aimes, dans ce cas.

\- Je … je t'aime Luxus, je veux passer ma vie avec toi. Pardonne moi pour tout ce que je t'ai fais endurer.

\- Je t'en veux encore mais pour le moment, suis moi. Je vais te montrer à quel point je t'aime. Es-tu prêt ?

\- Tu veux dire … qu'on va le faire ?

\- Oui. As-tu envie de le faire avec moi ?

\- Oui mais j'ai peur, peur de te décevoir, peur de te blesser, peur que tu n'aimes pas, peur de ne pas être assez bien pour toi.

\- Si tu m'aimes alors tu sais que pour toi je ferais tout. Aimerais-tu partager ce moment avec moi ?

\- Oui, je ferais tout pour toi. Pardonne moi !

\- Suis moi, je sais comment tu peux te faire pardonner. »

Dans cette chambre deux corps inconnus se sont frôlés pour la première fois, se sont découverts, se sont aimés. Un instant de bonheur pur. La graine de l'amour s'est implantée et a émergé. Deux corps fait pour vivre ensemble. Deux cœurs battants à l'unisson.

« - Mission réussie !

\- Mira … tu es démoniaque ! Et j'ai eu tort d'avoir doutée de tes plans ! S'excusa Minerva

\- Pardon de ne pas t'avoir cru ! Renchéris Sting

\- Mira-san tu es la meilleure ! Mais tous les cris de douleurs, il faut peut-être que j'aille voir pour les guérir non ? Demanda innocemment Wendy

\- NON SURTOUT PAS ! S'écrièrent tous !

\- Fais comme tu veux mais à tes risques et périls ! Pouffa Mira »

Quelques temps après, Orga emménagea chez Luxus.

Les deux ont agrandi la maison et le jardin. La simple maisonnette de Luxus est devenu une grande demeure familiale.

Les temps passent, les mois défilent, les saisons s'écoulent et la fin d'année arriva.

« - Lux … j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est grave ?

\- On a reçu une mission à Sabertooth et elle demande les 6 meilleurs mages donc je ne peux pas ne pas accepter. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui bien sûr, sauf que du coup, tu penseras à rentrer sans faire de bruits et à dormir sur le canapé.

\- Non mais non ! Lux je peux pas faire autrement ! Ne m'en veux pas s'il te plaît.

\- Promets moi de finir rapidement et laisse moi ton doudou !

\- Monsieur Lapinou ?

\- Oui. Je le veux avec moi.

\- Mais Lux …

\- Y'a pas de mais !

\- Bon d'accord. »

Orga partit avec son sac de voyage en promettant qu'il allait vite revenir.

Luxus en rangeant redécouvrir le mot que Mirajane lui avait donné par le biais d'Orga :

« Salut c'est Mira ! J'ai fais croire à Orga et aux autres que ce dernier avait avalé des tonnes de sérum de vérité. Il est en panique total ! Donc demande lui tout ce que tu veux !

Bonne Chance ! ~ Mira

PS : Il t'aime vraiment donc torture le un peu avant »

 **\- Fin du Flash-Back -**

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que le Dragon de Foudre et le Dieu de la Foudre s'unirent.

Jamais personne ne sut de qui le Dragon ou le Dieu commandait durant leurs démonstration d'amour charnel. Mais d'après les dire, le Dragon aime être dominé par le Dieu. Mais que peut-on croire ? Personne n'a jamais réussi à faire d'un Dragon Sauvage un Animal de Compagnie, non ?

 **~ Fin ~**

* * *

Merci à tous d'avoir lu ma petite histoire.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaît !

Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review !

À bientôt qui sait ! 3

~M


End file.
